


SSO Winter Prompts 2020

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Canter Ella - Freeform, Connie is the GED intern by the way but his name is only said in a quest and not listed above him, Gen, Jorvik Stargazers, JorvikStargazers, Knights of Unistria, SSO Winter, SSO Winter 2020, Star Stable Winter Prompt, StarStableWinterPrompt, The Knights of Unistria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Prompts based on SSO's official Winter Prompt List for December 2020.Set in Canter Ella, Knights of Unistria, and of course Jorvik! Updated once a day during the month of December. Characters and tags will be updated as the new prompts are posted.(First chapter is the prompt list as a Table of Contents)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prompt List

1\. Cozy - Canter Ella. Elena struggles to stay awake after a long night of protecting the people as Canter Ella.

2\. Frost - Canter Ella. Canter Ella and Tintoretto admire the beauty of an early frost.

3\. Celestial - The Knights of Unistria. Dawn tells the human Tithonus about space.

4\. Fireplace - The Knights of Unistria. Tithonus teaches Dawn how to light a fire.

5\. Baking - Raptor bakes with his mother in preparation of Hanukkah.

6\. Linda - Linda celebrates Kartik Purnima.

7\. Woods - Lisa and Starshine explore the forest by Starshine Ranch.

8\. Dusk - Justin, Scott, Raptor, and Connie enjoy an evening fire.

9\. Penguin - Rebecca once again encounters the exotic pet salesman.

10\. Candles - Raptor celebrates Hanukkah with a guest.

11\. Shelter - Knights of Unistria. The Knights crash on Earth and find shelter with a human.

12\. Hope - The Soul Riders celebrate sealing Garnok.

13\. Heidrun - The Knights of Unistria. The Knights discuss Heidrun, a strategic fuel station. 

14\. Frozen River - Pi and Ydris travel to the Silversong River to pay respects.

15\. Bond - Anne and Concorde practice dressage.

16\. Stargaze - Anne and Concorde reflect on a past night mission.

17\. Glow - Raptor. Hanukkah draws to a close and friends gather round.

18\. Northern Lights - Ydris watches the aurora borealis.

19\. Horoscope - Lisa learns about the Jorvegian zodiac.

20\. Friesian - Canter Ella. Elena’s father promises her a horse.

21\. Card - Mrs. Holdsworth writes holiday cards.

22\. Aideen - A holiday charity event is held in Aideen’s name. 

23\. Fuzzy Friends - A new dog toy is released for the holidays. 

24\. Yule Goat - Justin shows his friends how to make yule goats.

25\. Gift - Mario receives candy from Valedale. (Spoilers for the Saving Anne quests.)

26\. Winter Outfit - Rebecca receives a gift from the Kallter.

27\. Adventurer - The Stoneground name is misleading.

28\. Friends - Scott is happy to have friends.

29\. Throwback - The Dark Riders reflect on that time they had to be high schoolers. 

30\. Wish - Ydris feels the New Year’s wishes.

31\. Fireworks - Josh and Rebecca put on an American fireworks display.


	2. 1. Cozy (Canter Ella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cozy - Canter Ella.   
> Elena struggles to stay awake after a long night of protecting the people as Canter Ella.

Elena slumped down into the fresh straw, letting out a long and tired sigh as her companion munched on a well deserved meal. Another long night of protecting the innocent, wrapped up barely an hour before dawn. With the mask and hat removed and hidden once more, Elena allowed herself a moment of quiet. It was warm in the stable, much warmer than the winter air outside, light flickering through the cracks in the shuttered windows from the lamps in the yard. She knew she needed to get up and head to bed, grab a few precious hours of sleep before her day would begin. 

Leading a double life was exhausting, and didn't leave much free time. But it was hard to deny her heart and convictions: she was doing the right thing by donning the guise of Canter Ella every night. There may have been no obvious rewards, but Elena's heart was warmed every time she protected an innocent person for tyranny and threat. It helped that the Contessa was oblivious, not noticing when Elena had to sneak off for a nap during the day so she wouldn't collapse. Besides, when else would she be able to ride Tintoretto?

As if knowing her thoughts, the large black stallion lifted his head from his food and moved over to her, big nostrils widening to smell her before blowing hot air on her face. He titled his head and leaned in before she had reached his nose, meeting her hand as she stroked the velvet and whiskers. 

She was so comfortable in the stall, she didn't even notice any straw poking through her clothes. But if she didn't get up and go to a proper bed she would be terribly sore. Sleeping in an upright sitting position did that to a person. But she couldn't make herself stand up just yet. 

The friesian nuzzled her face, getting a bit of oat stuck to her cheek. She patted him again; she needed to get up, told herself she needed to stand up now. But it was so warm and dark, she could only make out the outline of her steed and the faint glint of light in his eye. 

Her hand fell to her side, head lulling. Her bed was too far away, maybe she would just have a little nap... just to get a bit of energy back. 

Quiet footsteps echoed through the stable, too early to be another stable hand starting their day. The other horses that had not spent all night galloping around the countryside twitched and perked up, giving her a look and a sniff before going back to resting, too early to get up. 

The steps stopped outside Tintoretto's stall, the stallion shifting and giving her a curious, but tired, look. The woman glanced past the horse, noticing a leg that the horse's body did not manage to conceal, even in the darkness. 

"Cozy night?" the Contessa Columbina asked with a knowing smile.


	3. 2. Frost (Canter Ella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canter Ella and Tintoretto admire the beauty of an early frost.

The air felt sharp, the cold changing the smell of the wind. Tintoretto's hooves were the loudest thing on the road, the rest of the night a subdued quiet. Canter Ella kept a lookout, but saw nothing worth investigating as her steed carried her forward. 

Winter was approaching quickly this year, and she worried for the farmers desperate to finish their harvests. Any crop left in the field would no doubt rot and be worthless within the next day or two. But after the rush then there would be the celebrations, the feasts, the holidays. The Saints would have their feasts, and the churches would overflow with song and candlelight. It would be a welcome break after the last few hectic days of harvest.

She turned Tintoretto along a canal, scanning for possible criminals using the water to hide their tracks. There were no boats, no one sneaking through the water that she could see. But she could see frost creeping over the surface. That brought a frown to her face. So cold, so early? Perhaps there would be snow for Christmas, it hadn't snowed in Venice for years, and was uncommon. Snow would be beautiful though, a glittering blanket of diamonds over the awe inspiring city and country. 

Tintoretto picked up his hooves at her silent instruction, a small change in pressure urging him into a canter. Their reflection glided over the water at their side, distorted by the thin layer of ice that was spreading. 

Canter Ella hoped that it would be a white Christmas, and that this wasn't a hint at something nefarious brewing. This was just a cold year with an early frost. Duca Arlecchino was many things, but a wizard of weather was not one of them. 

She left out a breath, feeling the cloud tickle her face below her mask. Tintoretto similarly was creating a trail of hot steam until pulling up, stomping and snorting, white billowing before him as he threw his head. The vigilante looked around once more, not for nefarious evil doers but at the beauty around her. 

The browning grass was now tinted white, tiny spikes of ice making the previously boring grass glisten in the moonlight. The water grew flat spirals that caught the stars in them, pale fractals capturing the night sky in the dark water. 

“It is awe inspiring, is it not?” Canter Ella whispered, Tintoretto’s ears flicking back to her. He snorted in response and she laughed, patting his neck.

“We shall dress warmer tomorrow,” she promised. With no obvious bandits or criminal activity, Canter Ella guided her horse home, to a warm stall and a good rest.


	4. 3. Celestial (Knights of Unistria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn tells the human Tithonus about space.

“You’re really from up there?” Tithonus’s voice made Dawn jump from her seat atop a hill. He sat down next to her, the darkness of night concealing her pink cheeks. Thankfully his gaze went to the sky, so he couldn’t notice her expression. She was thankful it was him and not someone else, she didn’t want to be around the other Knights at the moment. 

“Mmhmm! I was born… there! See that dot? I’m from that system!” Dawn directed.

“Where?” he asked, leaning in and trying to pick out which star in the night sky she meant.

“There-!” Dawn blushed, feeling how close Tithonus was, and she forced her pointing hand still so he could follow the line of her arm. 

“It’s just a little dot from here… does everyone from your home have hair like yours?” with his eyes now on her she froze and looked away, afraid she would say something foolish if she dared make eye contact.

“You have hair like mine,” she murmured, unable to stop her hand that went to her hair.

“I, uh, mean the color. You Knights have really colorful hair, way more colorful than humans have,” he trailed off, studying her hair with a thoughtful expression.

“Oh! Well, yeah! It comes in all shades!” Dawn fought a giggle. It didn’t make sense to giggle now, she was all twisted and out of sorts around him! How could a human have this sort of impact on a Knight? Her thoughts screeched to a halt when he lightly touched her hair, stroking it for a moment before moving it off her face and behind her ear. She swallowed and dared a glance at him, but he was already focused on the night sky once more.

“They’re just dots… I still can’t believe there are whole planets and people out there! And we have no idea!” he exclaimed in soft wonder, making her heart jump and flutter. He had such affection and adoration for space, it was endearing.

“The universe is a big place! Like there, that’s where we first fought the gorgons! And that star next to it…” Dawn began, telling him of the vast expanse beyond Earth and the countless marvels out there. She desperately wanted to show him all of it, she wanted to satisfy his curiosity for the celestial. But they could never bring a human with them, and Dawn couldn’t stay behind… could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Tithonus is one of Eos' (Goddess of Dawn) human lovers in Greek mythology. It seemed appropriate given The Knights of Unistria give me Sailor Moon vibes, which has a similar love story between Selene (goddess of the moon) and Endymion, a human, also from Greek mythology.


	5. 4. Fireplace (Knights of Unistria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tithonus teaches Dawn how to light a fire.

Dawn rubbed her hands together, blowing on them to keep them warm as she followed Tithonus inside after stargazing for longer than intended.

“C’mon, let’s get a fire going,” he headed for the fireplace, grabbing some logs from the pile and placing them inside.

“Sure!” Dawn chirped before watching him in confusion as he grabbed some paper and tore it up, tossing it in with the logs. “Why don’t you just turn it on?”

He snorted a laugh, confused, and looked at her to say, “there isn’t an on switch.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, duh, obviously,” Dawn blushed and moved her hair back, glad the dim light hid her burning face. Right, humans didn’t have all their infrastructure temperature controlled at all times, they had to manually change it. “Oh! Let me!”

“What are you doing?” he asked as she stepped over and pulled something out of her belt.

“I can just turn on a Sunlight disk!” she produced a small piece of metal. His blank expression made her continue, “it, you know, lights up and produces heat? Don’t humans…”

She pursed her lips. No, of course humans didn’t have things like that. But Tithonus was smiling at her, face outlined by the moonlight coming in the window.

“Yeah we have stuff like that, I guess. But have you ever made a fire?” he nodded his head toward the fireplace. She studied it for a moment, a dark box set into the wall with a chimney so smoke could escape. It was so primitive and inefficient.

“Well. No,” she admitted, always having access to tools for easy heat or light.

“Can I show you how?” he asked in a voice that made her melt, and Dawn nodded and took a seat next to him. 

She watched in fascination as he told her about kindling and how to build the fuel so the fire wouldn’t burn out after starting. She helped him crumple paper, worried she would somehow do it wrong and breaking into laughs when he joked and encouraged her. With his help she finally managed to light a match, his hands guiding her. It looked so easy, why was it so difficult to get the pressure right, and his touch made it all the more difficult. Her eyes were wide as she watched, breathless, as the little flame from the match caught on the paper, spreading slowly to the pine cones and splintered wood.

“And there it goes! It’ll be warm in no time!” Tithonus exclaimed as the fire grew and started on the logs.

“I did it!” Dawn squealed, sitting back and clapping her hands together, beaming at him.

“You did! See, that wasn’t hard!” he praised, patting her on the shoulder, her blush hidden by the orange firelight.

“Yeah… thanks, Ty,” she muttered, looking back at the fire. He was so close to her, sitting next to her on the floor. After chewing on her lip she held her breath and leaned her shoulder into his, heart pounding in fear that he would move away.

“You’re a fast learner, Dawn,” he complimented her again, pushing back against her. 

They watched the fire grow, soaking in the heat, sitting together on the floor in silence. Ty cautiously put his arm over her shoulders, letting her lean against his chest. She hoped he couldn’t feel the heat from her face, or notice how her toes curled in happiness as she settled in against him. But when she glanced up at him she saw him smiling too, and decided maybe she wanted him to notice. And, just maybe, the other Knights would understand why she didn’t want to leave without Tithonus.


	6. 5. Baking (Raptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raptor bakes with his mother in preparation of Hanukkah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Raptor's real name is Torgny, goes by Tor, and is Jewish.

“There’s my boy!” his mother’s voice greeted Raptor the moment he stepped through the door, making him laugh as he entered the house.

“Hey yo, Ma! Wazzup?” he asked as he slipped off his shoes, his mother rushing to greet him.

“Torgny, I’m your mother. You can drop the act,” she chided him, taking his face in her hands and squeezing a bit, making him laugh again.

“Yes, ma’am! Smells good, whatcha making?” he asked after giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“You are just in time! You can knead the dough! Go wash up!” she bounced back to the kitchen, Tor right behind. 

“Challah bread? Holla!” his exclamation made her smile and roll her eyes as she went back to chopping ingredients for later.

Hands washed and ready to go, Tor got to work helping his mother in the kitchen. Kneading, measuring, chopping, stirring, whatever she needed to bake and cook for Hanukkah and gifts for friends. All the while Tor caught her up on his life, the songs he was working on, the possible tour in the works, how his friends were. 

“You’re getting better at braiding,” she commented, watching him carefully handle the strips of dough. “Have you been practicing?”

“Kinda, not with dough though,” he admitted, hoping his mother wouldn’t notice his cheeks turning pink. He fumbled a bit, undoing a motion to properly layer the dough. 

“Oh…? Your hair doesn’t seem long enough to braid,” his mother commented with a knowing grin.

“No, but horses do.”

“Horses?” that made her stop and look at him, bewildered. He hadn’t said anything about taking up riding.

“Some of the new friends I’ve made have horses, and they like making their horses pretty sometimes…” he trailed off. It was kind of truthful, he had tried braiding a horse mane. He just also happened to have more experience with human hair, as Rebecca liked when he played with it.

“Anyone I get to meet soon?” she nudged, curious.

“If you want to,” Tor shrugged.

“Bring them over! Do they celebrate Hanukkah? We’ll have plenty to eat!” she offered, taking the braided dough and moving it onto a baking sheet to rise once more. 

Tor made a noncommittal hum in response, moving over to the cookie dough his mother had been working on. He took a scoop, rolled it into a ball, and placed it on the cookie sheet, not having an answer yet for his mother. It wouldn’t hurt to ask his friends if they wanted to join his family, but it seemed more serious and personal than the holiday parties they were already planning. This was his family after all, not playing around a bonfire with friends. He popped a ball of dough into his mouth, his mother dropping the previous topic for scolding instead.

“No! Don’t eat the dough!” she cried, her son laughing but continuing to chew. It was already in his mouth, and it was too delicious to spit out.

“So impatient, it only takes ten minutes to bake!” she continued, laughing and adding, “and you’ll get to lick off the spoon anyway!”

“Sorry, Mom,” he grinned, swallowing the delicious raw sugar cookie before getting back to work.


	7. 6. Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda celebrates Kartik Purnima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not terribly familiar with Hindu holidays, so I hope I didn't botch anything too terribly! I know Kartik Purnima changes every year, but is generally end of November or beginning of December, putting it in the "holiday season".  
> Hopefully SSO can do more with Linda's faith in the future.

Meteor wasn’t particularly happy about the predawn ride, but he wasn’t going to deny Linda. She wouldn’t have asked him if it wasn’t important.

“Don’t you normally celebrate Kartik Purnima with your aunt?” Meteor asked as they approached the Silversong River.

“Yes, but with everything going on this year, I thought we should get all the godly help we possibly could,” she explained, thankful for the almost full moonlight illuminating the path for them.

“How does a night ride to the river do that?” the horse asked, not following Linda’s logic.

“Ideally, you take a dip in sacred water, and the Silversong seems like the closest thing we have to a sacred river. I’m not sure what god will notice, but I hope one will,” Linda muttered the last part, operating on faith that this would garner some favor or protection from someone, anyone, who was watching her. They arrived at the river, Meteor pawing at the sand as she dismounted and emptied her bag. The pair were by the Thorn Rocks, the large stones offering some measure of privacy. 

Incense was burned, flowers offered to the river, a diya lit, and a towel pulled out. Meteor snorted and looked around, ears scanning for anyone lurking nearby, as Linda stripped down.

“It’s normally warmer when people do this,” he pointed out, concerned with her plan. Bathing in the Ganges in November or December was one thing, bathing in the Silversong was another. 

“It’s a quick polar plunge, people do it all the time,” Linda pointed out, looking at the icy water and bracing herself. She drew her lips in, biting them as she took off her glasses, placed them on a rock, and dove into the water. The frigid temperature shocked her system, sending her up and gasping for air, frantically grasping the rock she had leapt from.

“Is it dawn yet?” she managed through chattering teeth, squinting at the horizon. 

“Just another moment or two,” Meteor reassured her, picking up her towel to have it ready. She let out a rush of air before taking another gulp and kicking back into the river and submerging. Her eyes screwed shut, her skin tingling and burning, but a warmth began to grow in her chest. She focused on that feeling, pushing away the thoughts that it might be hypothermia and her lungs demanding air. 

When she surfaced again her teeth were chattering so bad she couldn’t articulate her words, which was okay because all she was saying was “cold, cold cold!” She pulled herself out of the water and wrapped herself in the offered towel, appreciating the hot breath Meteor blew on her face and the sunlight peeking over the horizon.

“Successful bath?” Meteor asked, watching her dry off as quickly as possible so she could get her clothes back on.

“I felt something, maybe I’ll feel it stronger tonight during the moonrise bath,” she pondered, wringing out her hair and putting it up.

“Hopefully the water will be warmer after the sun has been shining all day,” Meteor added, holding still as she mounted back up.

“Either way I’ll bring some of those hand warmers. But for now we need to head back, Auntie and I have plans for the day,” she said, turning him toward home and urging him forward.


	8. 7. Woods (Lisa and Starshine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Starshine explore the forest by Starshine Ranch.

In all the time spent on Jorvik, Lisa hadn’t explored around Firgrove. She had been in the area, but never for a quiet ride with Starshine through the woods. Starshine Ranch changed that, and once she was settled into her new home she decided to check out the surroundings.

“There were wolves here,” Starshine snorted to her as they headed into the forest.

“Recently?” she looked for signs, worried.

“The smell is old, the ranch must deter them,” the stallion guessed, turning down a path covered in fallen leaves.

“That’s good, but I’ll warn Josh and Dad about possible danger for the livestock,” Lisa decided, saying it out loud to remember it better. The worries of predators faded away as the pair trotted through the forest.

The branches above them were bare, except for the occasional evergreen, making the woods a grey brown landscape except for the pines. It wasn’t the prettiest time to go riding, but Lisa didn’t want to wait for snow or spring, and she didn’t need beautiful spaces to ride with Starshine. The leaves crunched underfoot, the air was crisp and clear. There had been a frost the night before, and they could smell the lingering cold. 

“Another early winter,” Lisa muttered. It was so different from her Texas childhood home, but it was nice to experience real White Christmases like in all the songs and movies.

“It’s been early the last few years, I think it’s a trend now,” Starshine pointed out, thankful his winter coat was growing in.

They rode in silence for a time, surveying and learning the landscape around them. Lisa knew it would be a gorgeous trail to take most of the year, this was just the brief window when the forest looked dead before the snow would make it shine once more. But it made it easier to see, and Lisa scanned the woods around her, picking out notable features. They stopped and watched some birds fluttering about. Lisa dismounted to inspect a fallen tree, covered in an interesting fungus. Starshine smelled the air and commented on what inhabited the woods near their new home. Frost crept over the ground and up the trees by the time the pair headed home, the night setting in. 

“We should check out the northern trails tomorrow,” Lisa suggested, but Starshine tossed his head.

“I think we should explore the woods to the west,” he countered, making Lisa laugh.

“You mean the apple grove?”

“It warrants a thorough investigation!” he insisted, making her laugh again. But she agreed they could start with the apple woods to the west of the ranch the next morning.


	9. 8. Dusk (Connie, Justin, Scott, Raptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin, Scott, Raptor, and Connie enjoy an evening fire.

Winter dusks in Jorvik were often the time of celebration, remembrance, or rituals. It might be lighting a menorah, attending a church service, bathing in the rising moonlight, or visiting the Silversong River to pay respects. 

This night, however, was a more casual gathering of friends outside of Dundull, beyond the house on the outskirts of town. Justin Moorland and Scott Buttergood built a fire, and Connie brought out food and drinks, setting up a cozy place to sit around the fire.

“Any word from Tor or Rebecca?” Justin asked, looking at Connie. The GED intern dug through his pocket for his phone to check.

“Uhh... Tor says he’ll be here soon, he has to take some sneaky way so reporters don’t follow him as Raptor. Nothing from Rebecca yet,” he said before sitting down.

“They’re just letting us do the hard work,” Scott joked, clapping his hands together to brush off bits of bark as he stood back and admired the growing fire.

“It just means we get first dibs on the food. Be a shame if all the marshmallows were mysteriously eaten before they got here…” Justin mused, going straight for the white sugary goodness rather than the actual food.

“Hey yo!” The call made Justin put his hands up with a guilty expression, Tor rounding the house to join them, waving as he approached.

“Did I miss anything?” the rapper asked as he sat down next to Connie, eyeing the food and drinks brought out.

“Nah, we were just getting settled,” Connie reassured him before offering a mug of hot chocolate.

“Rebecca should be arriving soon,” Scott added, getting a drink for himself and taking a seat. 

“Glad you could get away from the fans and crowds of admirers?” Justin teased while he tried to roast a marshmallow without lighting it on fire.

“Something like that, I wish I could more often. I’ve never been to a holiday bonfire before,” Tor admitted. Growing up in the city didn’t lend itself for bonfires in the woods.

“They’re fun! What do you normally do for the holidays?” Justin asked before hastily blowing on a burning marshmallow.

“Growing up just Hanukkah stuff, and whatever school activities I had to do. Now there are concerts and events and song releases…” Tor complained a bit. Being a famous and successful musician was a dream come true, but it was also exhausting, especially around the end of the year. “What about you?”

“Pretty typical stuff, the tree, the porridge, the goats. Dad and I usually had some sort of holiday event at the stables too, people like going on sleigh rides. People would tell stories, exchange gifts, and then Dad and I would celebrate our own little Christmas. Like I said, pretty typical,” Justin explained with a smile, the fond memories warming him. He skewered a second marshmallow, the first one lost to the fire.

“Scott? Bad holiday memories?” Connie asked, eyebrow raised, noticing the grimace on Scott’s face.

“We didn’t celebrate anything after Mom died. My brothers and I tried, but Father forbid it,” Scott grumbled, still bitter about it. Perhaps it was for the best that the Buttergoods didn’t attempt to celebrate holidays as a family.

“Sorry,” Connie winced, sympathetic, “my family celebrated the holidays, but it was usually busy. Lots of formal events and my parents working. December was basically the month of wearing suits and behaving so my parents looked good in front of clients.”

“Guess my childhood isn’t so typical,” Justin joked, giving Scott a worried glance. Their eyes met for a moment and Scott forced a smile, raising his mug.

“To making better memories?” Scott suggested, the others agreeing and raising their mugs. Or in Justin’s case, another flaming marshmallow. 

“Justin! You roast marshmallows over coals, not an open fire!” a familiar voice cried at the burning treat, making the guys laugh and greet Rebecca as she joined them. The mood improved greatly after that, good food and better company making the night one full of happy memories.


	10. 9. Penguin (Rebecca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca once again encounters the exotic pet salesman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spiritual successor to my Rebecca and the Seals fics

“Enjoy your new feathered friend!” the salesman called, waving farewell to his latest customer before fixing his gaze on his newest prospect.

“Warm winter wishes! And what better to warm yourself this winter than with one of these… cute… you!” he trailed off before exclaiming, recognizing the blond woman looking at the penguins in confusion.

“This is all legal! I have the paperwork! I should have you arrested for sealnapping my seals!” he declared in a rush, pulling the papers out from behind the register.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rebecca said flatly, still looking at the penguins. She wasn’t familiar with every species of penguin, but she did know that no penguins were native to the northern Atlantic. 

“I think you should leave,” he crossed his arms, firm. At that she looked at him, unimpressed and unbothered.

“There some sort of penguin pet trade?” she asked instead. Since the penguins weren’t native she couldn’t pull the same trick she had with the seals, getting the smugglers and fishers of Cape West Fishing Village to help her take the seal pups back to their native range. 

“That is a trade secret. A legal secret! Now leave before I call the authorities!” he threatened once more, tensing when she gave him a bored expression. But she got back up on the horse she was training.

“But why penguins? Puffins at least would be native to the region, penguins you would have to ship from the southern hemisphere,” she asked, curiosity keeping her in place.

“You’re not welcome at my shop! Go!” he didn’t answer, pointing away from the stall he had set up near the winter festivities.

“Hope all those seal pets don’t eat them,” Rebecca snorted, though she was concerned. Perhaps that is why he had opted to sell penguins instead of puffins, native seals might not immediately recognize penguins as food. Plus, puffins could fly, making it easier for them to run away should they grow bored of their owner.

With no indication that the salesman had done anything illegal or foolish, other than being involved in exotic pet sales, Rebecca forgot about penguins and continued her day. At least until evening when she opened the barn door at the sound of barking, letting the seals in for the night.

“What have you got, Aisling?” Rebecca asked, the blue marked seal holding something large in her mouth. It sounded like a squeaky toy, but where had she got it? The white and blue seal looked up at the human, the thing in her mouth squeaking and looking as well. Rebecca’s eyes went wide and she shoved her hands out.

“No no no don’t- give it here, Aisling! Don’t eat it!” Rebecca begged, not wanting to clean up penguin blood. The seal snorted, as though insulted, and opened her jaws for the penguin to fall into Rebecca’s hands.

“Okay. Okay,” Rebecca sighed, inspecting the penguin for damage, “I’ve got a penguin now.”

Aisling barked, looking pleased with herself and continuing into the stable with the rest of the seal pod, leaving Rebecca with a penguin. The penguin cooed and cocked its head, staring at Rebecca expectantly.

“I guess I need more fish,” she muttered, shaking her head and taking her newest animal into the stable.


	11. 10. Candles (Raptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raptor celebrates Hanukkah with a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Raptor's real name is Torgny (nickname Tor), and he is Jewish.  
> I am not Jewish but did what research I could, hopefully I'm not too far off the mark.

“Don’t be so nervous, girl!” Tor laughed as he walked Rebecca toward his mother’s house, amused by her fretting. She had asked about her clothes, what she should do, if she should have brought gifts, and if this was really okay.

“I can’t help it, this feels like a big deal!” Rebecca whined, afraid she would mess up her first impression on Tor’s family. 

“It’s just my ma!” he laughed again, putting his hand between Rebecca’s shoulders to support her, and keep her from bolting.

“What about the rest of your family? I didn’t even ask who all was going to be here!” she started to worry all over again, shushed by his hand rubbing her back while he chuckled.

“It’s Hanukkah, not Pesach!” he exclaimed before adding, “holiday rush has everyone else busy, so we’ll celebrate as a family over the weekend and meet as often as we can for the next eight nights.”

“What’s Pesach?” she asked, not familiar.

“Passover.”

“I thought it was just called Passover… ahh!” she groaned and rubbed her face, “I’m going to embarrass myself in front of your mother!”

“After everything you’ve done on Jorvik, this is what freaks you out? Not impressing my mother with knowledge of Jewish holidays?” he teased, trying to get her to unwind.

“Your mom not liking me is worse than having to save the world!” she insisted again, looking at the door warily as he knocked.

“Hey yo, Ma!” Tor greeted as the door flew open, Tor’s mother appearing with a smile.

“Hello M-oof!” Rebecca couldn’t finish, caught up in a tight hug from the woman.

“You must be Rebecca! Torgny told me so much about you! Please, call me Hanna!” she introduced herself, holding onto Rebecca’s shoulders to keep the dazed young woman up.

“Yes! Hanna! It’s very nice to meet you!” Rebecca returned with a laugh, the warm welcome breaking her nerves.

“I see how it is, no hugs for me,” Tor joked as he slipped inside, his mother chuckling and rolling her eyes.

“Come inside, dear! I am sorry it’s just the three of us, everyone gets so focused on Christmas and New Years that they forget other holidays exist. But that gives us more time to get to know each other!” Hanna drew Rebecca inside and then hugged Tor properly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Rebecca stayed back and observed, fascinated with the holiday she had never celebrated before. She didn’t understand the traditional prayers in Hebrew, but she did understand that it was important to mother and son. She watched them light the first candle, and listened attentively while Hanna told her the story behind the holiday and the miracle. Then food was brought out, the serious religious part was over, much to Rebecca’s surprise.

“Is there more after this?” Rebecca asked a bit sheepishly, worried that she was missing something.

“There’s more food if that’s what you mean!” Tor laughed, helping himself to a sufganiyot.

“I mean, I dunno, I guess I just keep thinking of this as like, Jewish Christmas or something, but it isn’t,” she confessed, flushed.

“You’re American, right?” Hanna asked, continuing after Rebecca nodded, “I’m sure there people tried to make it into that. I’m positive the ugly Hanukkah sweater trend started there, taking from the ugly Christmas sweater idea. You’ll have a much easier time celebrating Hanukkah if you forget Christmas altogether.”

“True, and it’d probably be a bit much to have a huge celebration every night!” Rebecca pointed out, taking a latke to try.

“Here,” Hanna stopped her before she could take a bite, dropping a spoonful of applesauce on it. Rebecca raised an eyebrow but took a bite.

“Like it?” she asked, watching her expectantly.

“I don’t know what I was expecting. Never thought potatoes and apples would go together,” Rebecca admitted, taking another bite before Tor presented her a latke with sour cream on it. She ate it, humming and nodding, “That’s pretty good too!”

Hanna grasped her chest in mock shock, joking, “oh dear, another one!”

“Mom only likes applesauce with her latkes,” Tor explained with a grin.

A few hours later, Tor and Rebecca bid farewell and left, stuffed with fried food and laughs.

“You survived! You didn’t embarrass yourself! And I think my mom likes you, I knew she would,” Tor praised, nudging Rebecca.

“Even though I suggested ice cream on latkes. I seriously thought there would be like, some long synagogue service or something, and the whole extended family,” she admitted, relieved an hours long nighttime mass with the entire family wasn’t involved.

“Wrong holiday, but if you want to spend hours at a synagogue I’ll be sure to invite you!” he teased before putting an arm around her. “I am glad you came.”

“I am too,” she said, following his lead and looping an arm around his waist and adding with a grin, “It was an en _light_ ening experience!”

His groan made her laugh, even as he playfully pushed her away. In the window behind them shone two candles and a mother’s smile.


	12. 11. Shelter (Knights of Unistria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights crash on Earth and find shelter with a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is based on one of the few stories we know in game about KoU! All the prompts about the Knights on Earth are based on the same thing, you can read about it at the Purple Pony in SSO!

Their landing on Terra was not a smooth one, and the crash attracted the attention. Thankfully their Crystal Unicorns were cloaked, but they were torn between where they should set up camp.

“We came here to hide, Pearl! Why wouldn’t we take shelter with the terrans?” Dawn argued, gesturing to the terran who had helped her out of her downed Crystal Unicorn. 

“Because they don’t know other life exists! You saw their technology, who knows how they’ll react to finding out about us!” Pearl insisted, glancing at the stranger with Dawn.

“I’m human, actually, but I promise I can keep you hidden while you guys do… whatever you guys are doing. You’re not trying to invade Earth, right?” he asked just to be sure. The different Knights snorted, laughed, or looked insulted at the question.

“You live on Terra, therefore you are a terran,” Eclipse muttered, crossing her arms.

“Tithonus said the people here call their planet Earth,” Dawn defended him.

“Whatever! They can’t help us!” Eclipse snapped, not interested in entertaining foolish ideas.

“Do you know what is edible or poisonous? Or the weather patterns or how long a day is?” Tithonus pointed out, not backing down, “if you don’t want a comfy place to sleep or warm food then fine, I’ll be on my way-”

“No-!” Dawn started but was cut off by Pearl.

“Enough! Knights,” she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath before continuing, “he’s right- Eclipse not now, we need all the help we can get.” Eclipse pouted and crossed her arms, casting a worried glance at where her Crystal Unicorn was hidden. She didn’t know what she would do if she couldn’t repair her Crystal Unicorn.

“Now, Tyo- Tithn-”

“Tithonus,” he corrected, nodding in the direction of his home.

“Tithonus, before we go, why are you helping us?” Pearl asked, fixing an assessing gaze on him, making him freeze before shrugging.

“Because that’s what humans do, we help others. Besides, I don’t want to make a terrible first impression for humanity, and during the holidays no less!” he added the second half with a laugh, waving for them to follow him. “Now c’mon, you’ll definitely want some shelter before that snowstorm rolls in!”

The Knights of Unistria, with limited options, followed the human into the night.


	13. 12. Hope (Soul Riders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul Riders celebrate sealing Garnok. Takes place after the Starshine Legacy games.

Had you asked Lisa a month ago what she expected when moving to Jorvik, saving the world would have been the last thing on her mind. At best she hoped to make some friends and get a fresh start, and those things had come true. Riding again, traveling to other dimensions, risking it all for some girls and horses she just met, and sealing away Garnok would have seemed impossible to her just a month ago. But here she was, surrounded by her new friends, resting at Jorvik Stables after their victory. 

“Is it always like this on Jorvik?” the redhead asked with a laugh, the others chuckling and making little comments back to the joke. 

“How do we go back to normal?” Anne asked when it was quiet once more, sitting at Concorde’s hooves.

“Normal? There is a whole new world!” Linda declared, “magic is real! All those old stories are real! Or at least in part. It’s amazing!”

“I don’t ever want to go back to normal,” Alex snorted.

“Whether we want to or not, we have a math test on Monday. To everyone else it was a normal weekend, the only people who know what happened is Herman and us,” Anne pointed out, picking bits of straw from her pants to keep them pristine.

“Either way, nothing we do will be as dangerous or crazy as these past few weeks,” Lisa commented before joking again, “and here I thought school tests and getting into college was scary! I don’t think I’ll ever stress about a test or audition or job interview or anything!”

“Whatever happens, whatever we do in life, we’ll always have each other. We can achieve anything!” Alex punched the air, still hyped from their final adventure into Pandoria, just a few hours ago. 

“That’s true, if this has taught us anything, it’s that we can accomplish the impossible, especially when we work together,” Linda agreed.

“Can we start with something small? I’d love some delivery pizza right now,” Lisa suggested with a chuckle, her stomach rumbling. They talked and laughed and sat in quiet reflection, stuffing themselves with pizza and the cookies Herman brought out to them. No matter what happened next, the four friends were hopeful that they would overcome it.


	14. 13. Heidrun (Knights of Unistria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights discuss Heidrun, a strategic fuel station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this "I refuse to do the easy or obvious choice for a prompt".

“I just got confirmation, Heidrun was taken by General Nemain,” Pearl reported as she entered the room the Knights had gathered in. There was a chorus of negative reactions before Tithonus, the human helping them, spoke up.

“You mean the goat?”

“It’s not some domestic livestock! It’s a station!” Eclipse snapped and got elbowed in the ribs and glared at by Dawn.

“Like a space station?” he asked, still confused.

“Heidrun is a fuel station, and a critical ally for us to lose. Heidrun’s fuel could power all of General Nemain’s armies,” Pearl explained.

“Just one station? How much fuel does it have?” he asked in amazement.

“It’s not how much, it’s what the fuel is!” Dawn perked up, happy to teach him.

“Why bother? He’s not gonna understand,” Eclipse grumbled, crossing her arms. Her comment was ignored.

“Heidrun produces one of the most efficient fuels in the universe! It’s able to concentrate the neutrinos from a neutron star into a source that most ships can use! Even the Crystal Unicorns can use it in the pinch for an extra boost!” Dawn wasn’t dissuaded by his confused expression, but Pearl did cut her off.

“It can also be used as a factory, if the General gets the resources and crews to it. Either her Harpies are going to be super fueled, or she’s about to have even more ships,” Pearl groaned and rubbed her face, not liking the position they were in.

“Or she’ll use it to make superweapons,” Eclipse pointed out, “like making her own Crystal Unicorns, or neutron bombs, or a Prism-”

“Yes, Eclipse, she could do those things too! Which is why we need to move quickly!” Pearl insisted before grumbling. “We need to free Heidrun, which means we need to be able to get to Heidrun, which means we have to be able to get off this planet, which means we need our Crystal Unicorns fully functional again. But.”

“But?” Dawn prompted when Pearl stopped talking and sat down instead, head in her hands.

“I should hear from our allies again tomorrow. We can’t do this without coordinating with them, but none of them are in a position to strike against General Nemain yet,” Pearl told them, hating feeling helpless. All they could do was be ready to go as soon as they got the word to move. But the longer General Nemain had Heidrun the greater the risk that the Harpies would be the least of their worries.


	15. 14. Frozen River (Pi and Ydris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pi and Ydris travel to the Silversong River to pay respects.

The sun fell as witches made their way to their offering sites. The ones that felt safe went to the Silversong River. Kallters also traveled to the frozen lake to place offerings and pay respects on the winter night. As Ms. Holdsworth walked, carrying her items, she looked into the sky and saw a pair riding on a broom.

“Frozen solid already,” Pi muttered, hovering at the edge of the river. Ydris didn’t mind and hopped off the broom, not stepping onto the surface of the water.

“This is what you do here to remember?” he asked, watching Pi land and open her pack.

“We’ve done it before,” she informed him, making him cast a dirty glare in the direction of Valedale. But he said nothing, looking out over the river created by grief and tears. Pi handed him one of her offerings and he carefully inspected it. In his hands was a model horse skull, carefully etched and painted with flowers. She then took out dried flowers and paper lanterns.

He waited until she had placed everything down and was ready, giving him a nod. At her signal he carefully placed the skull on the ice before them, leaning out as far as he could. Despite the thickness of the ice it cracked, although the skull was made of plaster and lightweight. Pi scattered a handful of flowers, the ice breaking under each dried petal. She lit the lanterns, placing them on the ice with Ydris along the bank, the ice shifting and breaking until the offerings began to disappear into the water below. Ydris took a seat, watching the offerings vanish one by one, reflecting. A long and ragged breath made Pi look over, surprised by Ydris rubbing his face.

“Ydris?”

“I guess the me before- who I was before- didn’t do this?” he managed, voice thick. 

“You are more volatile since the druids… got to you,” Pi admitted. He scoffed and glared northward to Valedale once more.

“How could they do this? He was their god too! And now-” he swallowed, hard, before asking, “why didn’t you invite her?”

“The old you and I talked about it,” she winced when he snorted in frustration but pressed on, “but we agreed that we wouldn’t want her memories to come back here. Her first memories of her life shouldn’t be…” Pi trailed off and gestured to the spot where the horse skull had sunk into the water, taken by the river.

“Why not? She should know, she deserves to know what they really are! But instead she’s working with them!” he barely kept from shouting, pointing an accusing finger to Valedale.

“Yes, she should know, she needs to remember, but this-” she gestured to the sea, “is exactly why she shouldn’t start with this memory! I don’t think this island can survive her wrath a second time!”

Ydris said nothing to that, putting his face in his hands instead as he tried to stop the tears.

“I can feel it, Pi. I can feel the tears and screams from the memories here,” he admitted, eyes screwed shut and pressed into the heels of his hands.

“I know,” Pi muttered, “you told me when you and I did this before. You- he said it was like witnessing something through a fog, everything murky but still there. Part of being a timeless being.”

“It didn’t make him like this, though,” Ydris grumbled and wondered how his past self had managed it.

“His tears were his offering,” she confessed.

“More tears for a river made by grief,” he managed to find some twisted irony, his lips twitching, “but no better offering when mourning.” He dropped his hands to his knees, opening his eyes. With a shaky breath he leaned forward, bowing on his hands and knees until his forehead just barely touched the ice. The tears dripped down onto the ice, full of pain and fury and sorrow, and the flowing water below fractured the frozen surface, taking the tears away. 

Pi sat back, watching him and the frozen river. It was a night for remembering and mourning, and Ydris had much to mourn and remember.


	16. 15. Bond (Anne and Concorde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Concorde practice dressage.  
> Takes place between the Starshine Legacy games and SSO.

Dressage is about connection, the bond and communication between horse and rider, working in perfect sync so everyone forgets they are watching two separate beings. Anne and Concorde knew this intimately, even before Lisa arrived on Jorvik and they became Soul Riders. Their bond had only grown since defeating Garnok, and it reflected in competitions. 

“Contact, princess,” Concorde reminded her as they practiced. Downside of being able to telepathically communicate was they didn’t need to physically give signals, which could result in penalties from judges. 

“Posture,” she reminded herself, fixing the slightest imperfection. 

“Rhythm,” he scolded himself, adjusting his hoofbeats.

They were bound to perfection. Every movement, every moment, had to be immaculate. It was how they were born and raised, and they held themselves and each other to flawless excellence. During practice they were completely focused on getting every move exactly right, on memorizing every course. People said practice made perfect. Anne and Concorde grew up knowing that perfect practice made perfect. It wasn’t about getting it perfect once, it was about getting it perfect every time so that when the competition came they only knew how to be perfect. 

And they were achieving perfection, they were rapidly proving themselves on a national level and advancing in international circuits. Despite the hard work and countless hours it was almost not even a challenge for them. How could it compare when Anne had scaled cliffs and teetered on beams over chasms? How could a competition be more challenging than racing through Pandoria over narrow bridges, dodging shadow seekers, and jumping up and down impossibly large mushrooms? Those had no room for error, the slightest slip up would have sent them to their deaths.

It had made them one soul, bonded together in a perfect union.


	17. 16. Stargaze (Anne and Concorde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Concorde reflect on a past night mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The night mission in the third game was always my favorite aesthetic wise. I just loved the nighttime, the stars, the lighting, it was so pretty. 15 years later I still think night in Jorvik is the most beautiful time in game.

Night time at Jorvik Stables was a quiet time, normally when all the horses were in their stalls or on their way back. It was also when the yard was deserted unless Herman was out for a walk or a stablehand was leaving late. So it was no surprise that no one saw Anne and Concorde leaving, unlocking the entrance gate with a key from Herman and slipping outside.

They didn’t go far, just down the road and along a riding trail a little ways. Concorde only had a halter, Anne not riding with their destination so close, and walked in step with his human. They turned off the dirt path and settled in the grass, Anne setting down a blanket and Concorde getting down for a roll.

“Princess, if you please,” he asked, shaking and presenting himself once he was done scratching his back. She carefully picked and brushed any debris she found on him until he was once more a shining, unblemished silver and white stallion.

“I’d never really noticed the stars until that night, not properly,” Anne said when she settled on her back, looking at the night sky.

“It was a beautiful night, despite the danger,” Concorde recalled. It was when their powers had first awoken, and Derek was attacked and robbed. The batteries of his camera had been lost and scattered in the woods and fields around Jorvik Stables, and Anne and Concorde weren’t the only ones searching. They had to sneak around Dark Core goons scouring the area, racing to find the batteries first. The sky that night was so clear and bright they didn’t need a flashlight, and beat Dark Core to the batteries. Even though they were pumped full of adrenaline they couldn’t help but notice how beautiful it was, especially once they were back at the stable and able to look up to admire.

“I swear I could hear music that night,” Anne admitted, “Like the stars themselves were singing.”

Concorde was quiet for a moment, thinking to himself, before he commented, “humans can’t hear the stars normally, can they.”

Anne blinked, confused. It wasn’t a question, he knew the answer already, but she was bewildered.

“Stars make noise?” she finally asked.

“They sing, humans just don’t know how to listen. Or their ears are too small,” he added the second possibility with a joking tone. 

“I had no idea,” Anne mumbled, looking at the stars in a new light. Of course the night sky had music, magic was real so why not? She’s traveled to another dimension, stars singing wasn’t so surprising.

She took in a deep breath, the air crisp and cool, and held it for a moment before letting it out, her focus returning to the sky. The stars were beautiful, the world around her aglow with a soft blue light. The more she looked the more she saw, and she idly wondered which were constellations and which were planets. She connected stars into groups, making her own images as though they were shapes in clouds. 

Concorde let out a long sigh as he knelt down, settling on the ground next to her to stargaze with her. They stayed out, watching the sky, until they were cold and numb, bathing in the starlight and marveling at the expanse above them.


	18. 17. Glow (Raptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanukkah draws to a close and friends gather round.

Tor’s evening was full of light and laughter, spent with his family to celebrate the last night of Hanukkah. It was good to spend time with family, especially since he was about to be swamped with holiday concerts around Christmas and New Years. But he wasn’t heading back to his condo in Jorvik City, he was on his way to the outskirts of Dundull.

He stood outside the house alone outside the town, admiring the glow from the windows. His friends were inside waiting for him, he occasionally saw one of them pass a window. With a smile he walked up to the door and knocked, getting their attention as he let himself in.

“Tor!” “Happy Hanukkah!” a mix of voices called as he came inside. His nose wrinkled as he smelled burned food, but he was enveloped in a warm group hug before he could ask.

“C’mon, there’s food if you’re hungry!” Justin said as he pulled away, leaving just Rebecca hugging Tor.

“Justin tried frying food,” Rebecca whispered and released her hold around Tor to bounce away.

“Oh no,” Tor chuckled, taking off his coat and looking around the room properly. His eyes didn’t go far, settling on a menorah front and center on the table, a box of matches out and ready.

“Don’t worry, Connie and Rebecca took over,” Scott reassured him, stepping over and pulling Tor into a side hug.

“That’s a relief! You guys know it’s the last day, right?” Tor pointed out, nodding to the menorah.

“Yeah, Rebecca thought you’d like the option, since you wanted to help us decorate,” Scott explained, Tor spotting the boxes of decorations and the bare tree. 

“Is that why Justin tried frying?”

“He successfully fried something. It wasn’t edible, but it went into boiling oil and came out,” Scott joked, Justin hearing and shouting a “hey!” while Tor laughed.

“Lighting a menorah isn’t just lighting some candles,” Tor went back to the previous topic, thinking it was a bit too hectic and out of place.

“Whatever you want us to do,” Scott offered, and took a seat at the table. He was surprised when his friends gathered around and quieted down, waiting for his decision.

An hour later a lit menorah shone in the window, reflecting the warmth and glow of the friends inside.


	19. 18. Northern Lights (Ydris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ydris watches the aurora borealis.

Ydris sat atop one of the stone outcrops near his circus, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky. It was so very different from his home, the stars were all different and it was so dark. He hated to admit that it was beautiful, despite not being home. The sky wasn’t responsible for the druids’ actions after all.

A splash of green flared across the sky, making him furrow his eyebrows for a moment.

“So much green,” he muttered to himself, astounded by how present the color was in this world, even in the sky. At home green would have stood out but here he couldn’t escape it. Which was fine by him, the color was starting to grow on him. 

He tilted his head and listened carefully, intrigued by the quiet hissing and popping coming from the dancing color above him. Was this another thing humans usually couldn’t sense? Whether or not humans could hear the lights, he knew that the aurora danced in the dreams of many. Fantastic dreams of dragons, foxes, souls, all bound up in ribbons of color that danced among the stars. It was awe inspiring and truly magical, how could he not watch in near reverence to the display created by colliding solar energy and molecules? Perhaps he should add the northern lights to his circus.


	20. 19. Horoscope (Soul Riders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa learns about the Jorvegian zodiac.

Lisa had lived in Jorvik for quite a while before she noticed some odd differences in the zodiac. She knew she was a Taurus but beyond that nothing. When she overheard someone reading their life warden horoscope she was confused, unsure if it was a Jorvik thing or a zodiac thing.

So, as Lisa often did when she had questions, she asked Linda the next time the four girls were together.

“A life warden horoscope?” Linda repeated, collecting her thoughts.

“Yeah, I don’t remember that being a zodiac sign. I thought they were all like Greek or Latin names,” Lisa continued, looking at Linda for answers. 

“Jorvik has constellations unique to its culture, and has horoscopes for them,” Linda explained.

“Oh really? What are you guys?” Lisa was curious, looking at the others and surprised when they all had to think.

“Maybe Rune now? I didn’t feel like any of them before you came, but I think Rune might include learning? It’s magic focused if I remember correctly,” Linda tapped her chin in thought.

“I don’t identify with any of them, ” Anne said as she studied a fashion magazine.

“I’m a Sisters I guess? Or Adventurer?” Alex was thoughtful, the events with Garnok making her rethink what sign matched her.

“You… identify with them? Isn’t it just when you’re born?” Lisa tilted her head, confused now. 

The other three, mostly Linda, explained the six constellations, what they represented, and how a person chose their sign rather than being assigned one. After a moment of reflecting she decided.

“Harp. I’m definitely a Harp,” Lisa announced, surprisingly no one, before commenting, “I’m surprised none of you are a Mare.”

They all looked at Anne, who noticed the silence and looked up from her magazine.

“What?”

“You love horses,” Alex pointed out, making Anne raise an eyebrow.

“You could say that about all of us, or Sisters, but just because I love Concorde doesn’t mean my interest in horses is my greatest personality trait,” Anne pointed out before adding, “besides, for the most part it’s vague stuff anyway. Most people would say they are creative, or value their friends, or like adventure.”

“You’re no fun,” Alex pouted, making Anne smirk behind her magazine. 

“She’s got a point, none of you were insulted that I said I was a Harp rather than a Sisters, because we all know we value our friendships and horses,” Lisa defended. “But at least you pick your Jorvik horoscope sign.”

“And thankfully they’re not as complicated as other horoscopes, unless you are someone who mixes the Jorvegian zodiac with other cultures’,” Linda chuckled, returning to her book, the conversation shifting away from horoscopes to other topics.


	21. 20. Friesian (Canter Ella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena’s father promises her a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Canter Ella’s secret identity is Elena

A young girl clambered up the fence, wanting a better view of the horses in the paddock. Her father had gotten some new horses from very far away to add to his breeding stock, and she wanted to watch them. 

“What are you doing, Little Ella?” a deep voice behind her made her smile and look back, catching her father’s face as he lifted her up and supported her as she stood halfway up the fence.

“I wanted to see the horses!” Elena chirped, attention going back to the horses adjusting to their new home. She went quiet in awe, starstruck by the majestic flowing manes and tails, the horses nervously parading around and investigating their surroundings. They held their heads high and picked up their feathered hooves, prancing about. Blacks, bays, and chestnuts snorted in a herd, and two stable hands tried to control a midnight black stallion that reared, not interested in going into his own paddock.

“Where are they from?” the girl asked her father, focused on the beautiful black stallion.

“Friesland, very far north from here. You like the stallion?” he asked, not missing her admiration.

“Yes! Is he mine?” she whipped her head around, excited and hopeful, making him laugh as he shook his head.

“No, no! He’s much too big and dangerous for you, Elena-”

“No he’s not! I can ride him! I-” she interrupted, pouting and pleading and only stopping when he put his hand up and gave her a stern look. She went silent, sticking her bottom lip out.

“That’s why you’ll get his colt,” he finished, beaming when she squealed and hugged him around the neck.

“A horse of my own! Where is he? I want to see him! Can I ride him now?” she begged, so excited the words were a jumble escaping her, slowing down as her father laughed and stroked her hair.

“There isn’t a colt yet, but I have plans for that stallion and some of Orenzio’s mares, and when one of them has a colt he will be yours!” he told her his plans, her eyes lighting up again at the mention of their family friend Orenzio, who also bred quality horses.

“Thank you thank you thank you, Papa!” she hugged him again, squeezing him tight as he spun her around, already thinking of names and how wonderful it will be to have a gorgeous Friesland horse of her own.


	22. 21. Card (Mrs. Holdsworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Holdsworth writes holiday cards.

Mrs. Holdsworth set down a stack of cards, all with different pictures and matching envelopes. They were cards with picturesque landscapes, snowflakes, whimsical animals, and anything else remotely related to winter and holidays. Next to the cards was a flipbook of addresses and several pens in different colors.

A cup of tea prepared later and she was working on her holiday cards. There were cards for the Moorlands and the stable staff, cards for family, and cards for friends near and far. Some cards were short and sweet well wishes, some were nearly letters with how much she had to tell them about the past year, and some cards she added small doodles or an extra bit of artistic flair to. 

Envelopes were stuffed, addressed, and put into a ‘done’ pile, and she was left with just a few cards left. She looked at her empty teacup and headed into the kitchen, mulling over her thoughts as the kettle warmed up and she nibbled on a cookie. There were a few people she wasn’t sure about. She knew she wanted to send a letter to Pi, but wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t know if she should send a letter to the ringmaster up at Nilmer’s, he confused her greatly. He wasn’t the Ydris she had met before, but he was still Ydris, somehow, with a different face. She didn’t understand what had happened, or what sort of card she would send or what she would say. 

Looking through the remaining cards helped her decide, and she picked out a card with art that looked like a painting of the northern lights, all purple and pink over a forest landscape. Her card to Ydris was brief: introducing herself, wishing him well, and extending an offer to tea and cookies should he want company close to his circus. Pi’s card ended up much longer, praising Pi for getting back on track, hoping she is doing well, and hoping they can catch up properly soon.

With those two cards finished she thought about the final card she wanted to write. As she considered what she was going to say she walked through the house to stretch her legs, stiff from sitting and writing for so long. Her feet took her into another room, her eyes drawn to a box high up on a shelf, made of dark wood with a lock made of teeth. She smiled sadly, the memories bittersweet, but she knew what to write now.

The next day she flagged Rebecca down, asking the young woman to deliver a letter for her.

“I know the addresses of everyone I wrote holiday cards for this year except for one, I believe you know him! Scott Buttergood, I think I’ve seen you two riding through Moorland,” Mrs. Holdsworth said with a smile, holding the letter out. Rebecca looked puzzled and a bit wary but took the envelope. Scott was equally caught off guard and puzzled when Rebecca gave him the card at the house outside of Dundull. 

She took a step away, not sure if she should give him privacy or give in to her curiosity while he opened the envelope and pulled out the card. 

“What does- should I go, or?” Rebecca asked as he started to read.

“It- it says Valentina would be proud of me,” he muttered, feeling sick as memories came back.

“Who is Valentina?” she asked, even more confused as she watched him swallow and lose the color in his face.

“I need to read this alone,” he excused himself, heading down the hall to his room. 

“What was that about?” Connie asked, coming into the room with a stack of cards and envelopes.

“I have no idea. What’re you doing?” she turned her attention to him as he sat down at the table, setting up to write.

“Working on holiday cards. Have you done yours yet?” he glanced up at her while uncapping his pen.

“I don’t really do holiday cards,” she admitted before grinning, “what, is it uncouth to not send out cards every winter?”

“It is in my family,” Connie smiled back and patted the chair next to him, “if you want to help, you can put the stamps on the envelopes?”

She smiled and took a seat, giving one last worried look down the hall where Scott had disappeared before helping Connie with the cards.


	23. 22. Aideen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday charity event is held in Aideen’s name.

“Jorvik has many legends, stretching back thousands of years, and a recurring theme is a lady of light, guiding the lost and hopeless to safety. It weaves a beautiful tapestry that shows us kindness and salvation, teaching us that because we were shown mercy and kindness, we should do the same to others. That has been a central pillar of Jorvegian culture for as long as we could remember, and is the reason for this foundation. And so, in honor of Aideen and her lesson to us all, let us all give generously at this holiday gala!”

There was applause after the speech starting off the charity gala, politicians, business people, and celebrities coming together in the name of giving. Some truly believed in what they were doing, such as Raptor, who was chatting it up and had already donated generously. Others were there because it was good for their image, such as Aaron Silverglade. Franziska Ironsaddle was there to show off new fashions, Rebecca wearing one such black dress with silver swirls, long black gloves, and a black fascinator hat. And others still could not escape the obligation but took the opportunity to get work done, such as Mr. Sands.

“I didn’t know you were coming!” Tor whispered when he happened to find Rebecca, only surprised for a moment, “but of course you’d show up here. Did your ‘someone needs help’ senses tingle?”

“Ha ha. Franziska wanted someone to show off some of her formal wear, and seems she talked with Anastasia Silverglade at some point and found out I am well connected, in a way,” Rebecca explained, scanning the crowd for faces she might recognize. She didn’t want to be caught off guard by Kembell or someone else unpleasant.

“So you might navigate an elite crowd better than a random model?”

“Something like that,” Rebecca said with a grin before winking at Tor, adding in a formal tone, “pleasure to meet you, Raptor. I will have to attend a show at some point!”

With that she went back into the crowd, not wanting anyone to suspect her and Tor knew each other. He smiled and shook his head, letting her disappear and putting back on the Raptor Persona people expected from him. 

Whether or not Aideen was present in the large ballroom, between Aideen’s teachings and the holiday season of goodwill the fundraising was a rousing success. Money was raised to assist the less fortunate of Jorvik, as well as asylum seekers and refugees. As the night drew to a close and Rebecca looked at the artwork of Aideen, hands outstretched to humans in the sea, she wondered about the myths mentioned at the start of the night. The Kallter had told her a bit about Aideen, and she hoped she could find Sedna and Nanook and gain permission to hear their stories, but it seemed there were plenty more stories about Aideen Rebecca had yet to hear.


	24. 23. Fuzzy Friends (Dark Core)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dog toy is released for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever can guess the scene reference gets brownie points!

“You love your dog, but your dog doesn’t love toys that break!” A voice spoke over a black and white shot of a sad looking dog, a shredded toy next to it. 

“But now, there is a new toy your furry family member will love! Give your pet a Fuzzy Friend!” There were sparkles and color appeared, the camera switching to a stuffed blue squirrel with pink markings.

“My dog loves Fuzzy Friends! He plays with it for hours!” A woman with luscious curly black hair in red smiled brightly, petting a larger doberman as it shook the stuffed toy in its mouth, teeth showing.

“The super durable construction means your pet won’t be able to tear their new Fuzzy Friends to pieces in minutes!” The bright voice continued, panning over a tall man with incredibly light hair in the woods, crouching and smiling as a massive wolfhound charged up with the toy in its mouth.

“It’s perfect for outdoor play and hunting enrichment,” the voice began.

“And my hound loves the realistic squeaks!” the man finished with a dazzling smile and wink, the dog squeaking the toy in its jaws.

“And for the ‘rough’ chewers, there is a surprise inside!” the voice said, a grinning woman with brilliant green eyes and long black hair held a blue stuffed squirrel in her hands, pushing on the back to pop out a smaller bright pink hard toy inside, the woman pulling the pink toy from the squirrel’s stuffed chest with a wink.

“Fuzzy Friends are not only perfect for my pups, they’re perfect for my budget!” a woman with blue eyes and white hair said as two Alaskan malamutes tugged on the squirrel.

“Your dog will thank you this holiday season when you buy them a Dogs’n’Cats Fuzzy Friends! Sold online and where pet supplies are sold!” the narrator said over a split screen, showing off the durability and perks of the toy from previous clips, as well as different color options, though the blue one was front and center.

“And remember: if it’s not DC, it’s not quality!” the woman with green eyes and black hair appeared again, giving a thumbs up while petting a saluki with the squirrel toy firmly between its front paws as it chewed, tail thumping.

“Call now or go online to order,” a monotone voice began, detailing the cost and where to buy the toys before the commercial ended, going back to the Christmas show.

The soul riders stared at the tv, their night of watching holiday movies together interrupted by horrified silence. 

“They’re psychotic!” Lisa exclaimed, shocked.

Hysterical laughter echoed through the Dark Core headquarters, the Dark Riders along with Mr. Sands and Laverne just finished watching the commercial launching their new product.

“We are psychotic!” Jessica managed as she regained her breath, wiping tears of laughter away.

“I wish we could see their faces…” Sabine said, unable to stop giggling, raising her glass and clinking it with Katja who was still breathless. 

“Totally worth creating a brand new business front just to sell that,” Katja declared once she was able to breath again, all of them raising glasses and clinking again.


	25. 24. Yule Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin shows his friends how to make yule goats.

Gathered in the house outside of Dundull was a group of friends: Connie, Justin, Rebecca, Scott, Tor, and Ydris, all together to create. Justin held a handful of damp straw, ready to begin.

“First, you have to decide how big you want it to be, I’m making a small one to start,” Justin went through how to make a yule goat as Rebecca and Ydris watched carefully, trying to follow his instructions. The other three had some idea how to make ornaments with straw, though they were having different levels of success.

“When was the last time you did this?” Connie asked, trying to remember how to make an angel, though he kept having to undo his work.

“Had to make them when I was a kid in school,” Tor recalled, deciding to make a six point star and smirking to himself, “didn’t matter what we celebrated, we all had to make ornaments.”

“Same. I mean, not since I was a little kid,” Scott admitted, not going into detail and not remembering how to make anything complicated.

“And you make goats because?” Ydris asked as he finished his first goat.

“I have no idea,” Justin admitted, catching a glance from Scott and handing him a goat-sized bundle of straw so he could start making one.

“Traditions don’t always have clear origins,” Rebecca added when Ydris looked dissatisfied with the answer. She took more ribbon, adding extra blue ribbons and bows to her first little goat.

“This is so much harder than I remember,” Scott muttered, trying to braid the straw for the horns.

“It just takes practice,” Justin reassured him, working on his second little yule goat. He paused for a moment, glancing at his side where he could have sworn he put his first goat. Must have fallen on the ground? 

General conversation and good times continued. Rebecca made a second goat before trying her hand at other decorations. Tor finished his six point star, made a goat for himself, and then tried to make a menorah. Connie focused on stars and angels, decorating them with extra beads and ribbons to make them colorful. Justin helped Scott remember how to make goats before switching to ornaments. Ydris wanted to make impossible things, pouted when Rebecca insisted that he do things by hand, and settled on making larger and larger goats. There was a small sneeze.

“Bless you, Rebecca!”

“Bless you!” Connie and Rebecca said at the same time before looking at each other, puzzled.

“I didn’t sneeze,” Rebecca insisted, the others looking at her now.

“It was so tiny, I thought it was you!” Connie said, a bit embarrassed by his mistake and looking at the others to figure out who had done it. They glanced at each other, shaking their heads in confusion.

“Okay, I know I put one here,” Justin grumbled as he looked around and noticed another goat was missing. He looked under the table to be sure he hadn’t knocked it down by accident. Rebecca focused on Ydris.

“I didn’t do anything, no magic!” he promised, hands up and gloves off.

“Justin,” Rebecca began slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose,”where did you get the straw for us to do this?”

“Mrs. Holdsworth, why?” Justin tilted his head, not following.

“Oh dear,” Rebecca sighed, getting up, “they’re alive. C’mon, let’s try to find… them…” She trailed off, all of them staring at the fluttering straw angel Connie made earlier as it flew up to Rebecca before flapping away with all the grace of a butterfly.

“Ah! What a wonderful tradition!” Ydris clapped in excitement, pausing as one of his goats hopped up in front of him before darting off the table. He exclaimed in delight, “I’ve created life!”


	26. 25. Gift (Mario and Elizabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario receives candy from Valedale. Spoilers for the Saving Anne quests.

The world was darker these past few months, and not just because the world was shifting toward long winter nights. Mario didn’t watch the sunrise anymore, content to stay inside the observatory when his long nights studying the stars was over. Mourning was difficult even in the best of times surrounded by family and friends, doing so alone on a mountain when no one had even told him made it a truly isolating and miserable ordeal. 

A few days to Christmas and a knocking at the door woke him from his sleep. At his door was a package, wrapped with a neat bow, and no one in sight. Not surprising, given it took him several minutes to stumble out of bed, put on presentable clothes, and answer his door, but he still looked around for a rider just in case.

Back inside with the box on the table Mario debated if he should go back to sleep or see what it was. He hadn’t ordered anything so it had to be from someone. But who would send him a gift? He looked at the address, written in a neat hand that made his throat tighten. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

Had she known she was going to die? Had she planned one last gift for him? Had she known no one would tell him, and this was going to be her way of telling him she was gone?

His hands shook as he slipped a knife through the tape and removed the bow, opening the box to find a tin inside with a slip of paper. 

“Some sweets to help keep you up, Merry Christmas! -E,” he read aloud, bewildered. It was no different than previous Christmas notes. How? How could that be? He popped the tin open and stared at the candy and cookies inside. He swallowed hard, chest twisting, as he touched one of the candy canes. It was real. He picked up a cookie and gave it a taste, confused that it was still fresh.

This wasn’t possible. What kind of sick, twisted, cruel joke was this?

Before he fully thought about it he was grabbing his coat and boots and stomping down the mountain. He didn’t process anything around him, anger and hurt and disbelief clouding his vision as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening, there was no way.

Lights were on at her house, someone must have moved in. That was it. Some friend of hers was keeping up the tradition of sending him gifts… maybe- maybe they didn’t want anyone to know she had died? Her life was full of secrets, why not her death?

There he was, in Valedale, standing at Elizabeth’s door. He had to know. He knocked, forcing out thoughts that this was silly, some stranger was going to answer, why wouldn't someone move in to her-

Elizabeth opened the door.

“Mario! I apologize for not visiting or writing-” it was her voice. It was her guilty look when she had secrets. It was her hair and nose and eyes and smell and it was her. He must have looked as dumbstruck as he felt because she stopped and stepped back with a “won’t you come in?”

The air was gone, he was numb and burning up and his insides were twisting and he didn’t know if he was relieved or horrified. Had he been mourning the last few months for nothing? Had he found the remains of a different memorial service and just assumed? But the silence, the dark house, the returned letters...

He heard her say his name as he hugged her, surprising her with his sudden and strong grip around her.

“I thought you were dead,” he choked out, torn between crying and laughing.

“Reports of my death were exaggerated,” she told him, pulling him inside and closing the door.

“No one told me,” he shook his head, catching her off guard.

“What?”

“You didn’t show up for stargazing, and I didn’t hear from you. I wrote you letters and they came back with a return to sender stamp, and I passed through Valedale and your house was dark and closed up, and there were so many dried roses and burned out candles at the abbey, and I just knew-” he had to stop to swallow and gulp air, bordering on frantic as he watched her face rapidly jumping through emotions. There was shock, guilt, realization, anguish, and then it settled on that closed off guilty secrets expression, with no words to say.

“I spent months, months,” he hissed in emphasis, pointing up to his observatory, “alone thinking you were dead because no one would talk to me. What was I supposed to think?”

“I’m so sorry,” was all she could meekly offer.

“Elizabeth, please, I can’t take anymore secrets and not knowing. Am I crazy? Are-were you dead?” he begged, hands on her arms, afraid she’d vanish if he wasn’t holding onto her. Despite her guilty expression and averted gaze she laughed. 

“That is very complicated,” she muttered.

“Please.”

“I… I honestly don’t know. Easiest explanation is yes, I did die,” Elizabeth, as ridiculous as it was, smiled, and Mario let out a relieved sigh. So he wasn’t making things up. He put a hand on her head, feeling her hair. She didn’t feel dead.

“But you’re not dead now?” he asked for clarification.

“Correct,” she nodded and smiled.

“How are you- you were dead long enough for a funeral and returned mail and… that’s not a few minutes in a hospital or something,” his hand slipped down to her face, marveling at her. 

“Rebecca- I did say ‘very complicated’, I can’t even begin to get into it,” Elizabeth caught herself, placing her hand over his. He didn’t press for more details, the realization that she was truly alive sinking in.

“I- Elizabeth, there is something I want- I have to tell you-” Mario fumbled, afraid to let things remain unsaid a second time.

“While you sort that out, I have a gift for you,” Elizabeth said, touching his cheek and making him freeze. She leaned up and kissed him, light and sweet on the lips, before pulling back with a smile.

“I have more candy canes to make, care to join me?” she nodded toward her kitchen. He blinked, stunned, before a smile split across his face and he followed her into the next room. They had a lot of catching up to do.


	27. 26. Winter Outfit (Rebecca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca receives a gift from the Kallter.

The Kallter left soon after Rebecca went under the ice and found what the Keepers had hidden. She caught them as they were leaving, Nanook and Sedna giving her worried looks and glancing at each other before closing and locking the gate. Rebecca came up with numerous reasons why they might withdraw from the valley but she had no definitive answers.

What she did have was some wooden boxes and the spot where their stand had once been, and that was enough to work with. Despite their absence she continued to bring items for trade and gifts from beyond the valley. Plants, food, and things she found digging or crafted, every few days she would fill the boxes outside the Icengate. Each time the boxes were empty again, someone coming out in secret to take her gifts. She knew they were watching her, they had to know the gifts were from her, so she kept at it. Whether or not they would ever open the door for her or come out didn’t matter to her. They had helped her and taught her, she had to repay them.

And then one day in late December a box appeared outside her stable in the night. She was confused in the morning when she opened the door to let the seals out, wondering who had delivered a package. More often than not she was the one doing the package deliveries, so this was an odd change. She hauled it inside and opened it, revealing a neatly folded long coat inside. It was made of leather and skins, beautifully crafted and detailed with light blue and carvings. The leather carvings were beautiful patterns, she wasn’t sure if it was runes or a language or simply art, but she smiled.

“A coat to keep me warm,” she murmured, remembering what Sedna had said months ago. Was this the same coat they had loaned her? They said they didn’t want people to learn about it, wanting their magic to be kept secret, that’s why she had to return the items they gave her. She slipped on the thick coat, closing her eyes and feeling the heft and fur. It was definitely warm, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of magic or not. Either way she had the start of a new winter outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who kinda forgot that December doesn't end with Christmas and there is another week of prompts
> 
> me
> 
> I did. 
> 
> Also their names are Nanook and Sedna I don't care that sso changed their names.


	28. 27. Adventurer (Stonegrounds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stoneground name is misleading.

With a name like “Stoneground” you would expect a serious, steadfast, and overall sedentary person. If you asked a Stoneground where the name came from they would shrug or spout a story a relative told them about a seven times great ancestor that did something with stones or the ground. Usually the story behind the name was ironic or metaphorical because Stonegrounds weren’t happy with a stationary life. The call to adventure and exploration was always there, an ever present siren song for the family. 

For Nic Stoneground, magic and ice held the greatest mysteries to discover. It led him to the Keepers of Aideen, to Evergray, and eventually to the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur in a hot air balloon. It wasn’t always as wonderful or easy as he hoped. Finding out magic was real, honestly and truly real and not a childlike Santa is Real type of magic, was an adventure in itself, and more dangerous than he could have imagined. Going into an eternal tundra with perpetual storms in a hot air balloon was as dangerous as expected. Thankfully friends had found him before a frigid death did, and with a base set up he continued his expedition. With luck, he’d find what was leaving mysterious tracks in the snow and make personal contact with the Kallters, not just second hand through others.

Mica Stoneground, despite Nic being the one chasing magic, was somehow the more fantastical one by exploring the skys. Rather than aiming for the stars as an astronaut, she had become an aeronaut instead, traveling in a hot air balloon like her uncle but landing in the clouds rather than snow. She knew in her heart that somewhere between the stratosphere and thermosphere was a whole world to be explored. She just had to get closer to it, somehow. No matter how long it took, or what she had to do, she would find the kingdom in the clouds because she was a Stoneground, and Stonegrounds were adventurers.


	29. 28. Friends (Scott and Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is happy to have friends.

It had been a long day of exchanging gifts and chowing down on food, and now a carb and sugar induced drowsiness overshadowed the friends in the house outside of Dundull. They were watching holiday specials in the sense that their eyes were open and they were in the same room as the television, but it was hard to tell if any of them were aware of what movie was playing.

“You look happy,” Rebecca commented, noticing Scott’s sleepy smile.

“Hmm?” awareness came back and his smile went away, rather unsuccessfully as he was trying to hide the smile rather than actually losing it.

“Too late, I saw you smile. Crazy how much has changed,” she grinned, thinking back to how when she first met him the only smiles he had were mean or sarcastic.

“Yeah, this is… this is very different,” he muttered as he looked around. He never would have guessed he would end up away from Butterhill, surrounded by friends.

“And you thought having friends would be terrible,” she teased before yawning, tired from the day.

“I’ll admit it, this is pretty nice,” he conceded, grinning when a very sleepy Justin gave him a thumbs up, not speaking so he wouldn’t disturb Connie who was almost asleep on his shoulder. Following Connie’s lead Scott leaned over, head resting on Rebecca. She shifted, getting comfortable on the couch, and hugged him as she relaxed.

Yeah, having friends was pretty nice.


	30. 29. Throwback (Dark Riders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Riders reflect on that time they had to be high schoolers.

Winter had come and Jorvik was resting, taking time off work to celebrate and recover from the past year. This included Dark Core, the human employees needing a holiday, and required one by law, making the offshore platform quieter than normal. That was fine for Garnok’s Generals, they wanted a break from humans as well, and the three women sat outside. They looked over the ocean, sitting in silence as they listened to the waves.

“Remember when we had to be high schoolers?” Sabine asked suddenly, the other two snorting.

“Pretending to be students might be the worst part of this whole thing,” Jessica agreed, shuddering at the memory. While they could magic their way out of doing homework so they could pass without any work they still had to attend school and sit in classes. 

“Yeah, definitely the worst part,” Katja rolled her eyes and grumbled sarcastically. 

“Look, sitting in Intro Algebra is painful,” Jessica pointed out, making Sabine snicker. Human mathematics was so simple and primitive to them, it was mind numbing to sit through classes for topics they had learned as tiny children millennia ago.

“It’s the history classes for me,” Sabine said. They had witnessed thousands of years of human history, it was infuriating how much humans forgot, erased, or simplified beyond recognition. 

“People not taking us seriously. I know being underestimated is the point of appearing as teenagers, along with finding and watching the Soul Riders, but…” Katja let out a long groan.

“Probably better than pretending to be teachers, though,” Sabine thought aloud.

“Oh gods, having to grade papers and teach little human brats,” Katja grimaced at the idea. 

“We just have to end it this time, I don’t think I can handle pretending to be a human teenager again,” Jessica said. It was a strange time, Garnok waking up just a few years after the Soul Riders had resealed him. Normally that happened every century or so, but this was different. This time, it wasn’t just Garnok who was waking up.


	31. 30. Wish (Ydris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ydris feels the New Year’s wishes.

Ydris didn’t understand why this was when the ‘year’ ended. There wasn’t anything special about this particular time. It wasn’t the shortest or longest day of the year, or a day when day and night were an equal length, which could be seen as a point of transition. Instead it was a random day not long after the shortest day of the year. 

Whatever the reason humans made it a magically charged day, at least to him. So many people had hopes, dreams, and wishes, moreso now than any other time. Looking toward the future and what they wanted it to be, all their thoughts put toward the potential of what was ahead. It was exhilarating.

He stood outside atop a hill, soaking it in. Many people had similar wishes, usually changing themselves or their circumstances in some way in an attempt to be happy. Bigger, smaller, more muscles, different hair, better eating habits, learn a new skill, or develop a different habit, it was all about being better or happier or both. Always chasing that ideal happiness, as though it was a lifestyle and not a fleeting emotion. Some wishes were more serious, such as wishing for recovery and healing, or for situations to improve. He could pick out the druids and soul riders’ hopes for a safe world, how noble. Of course, they each had their own private wish that wasn’t as noble: knowledge, healing, revenge, and so on.

There was another more dear to him who was complicated and twisted, she didn’t know what she wanted. There was a desire for safety, for others and herself, and also a wish for understanding mixed in with a longing for power. The jumble of wants felt so close, he could almost touch it.

“Having fun?” her voice made him jump, embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed her. No wonder her desires felt so close.

“I am feeling,” he told her, looking at her next to him before turning his face up to the sky, arms out as though he was absorbing the sunlight.

“Uh huh, feeling anything in particular?” Rebecca asked, curious. 

“I am feeling the wishes of humanity,” he explained with a grin.

“I see. Gathering ideas for your circus?” 

“Indeed. A house of mirrors, so a person might see themselves as they wish to be seen!” 

“Suppose that’s better than some diet or muscle shake scheme,” she nodded thoughtfully before turning to Ydris, “so what are your wishes? Or can I guess them all?”

“Ah ha,” he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish now, “you already know my greatest wishes.”

“Thought so,” she said as she sat down on the cold ground, “we’ll figure out how to save everyone.” The chaos inside her quieted down, a simple wish of watching clouds coming to the surface of her mind.

“I hope so,” he muttered, taking his hat off and sitting next to her, content to watch the clouds with her.


	32. 31. Fireworks (Josh and Rebecca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Rebecca put on an American fireworks display.

It was almost the new year and Rebecca had started to buy fireworks. She had seen some of Jorvik’s firework displays and felt bad that she found them underwhelming. It was probably because she was from the US, in an area where neighbors regularly went out of state to buy mortar rounds in addition to all the professional shows that could be heard for miles. 

So when Jorvik’s professional shows had failed to make her feel the impact in her chest, she got a bit homesick. There were perfectly valid reasons for smaller and quieter fireworks, all the horses for one thing, and the environmental impact for another. They frightened animals, triggered ptsd, scared people, and released harmful chemicals into the air and rained down whatever broken bits remained.

But there was still something exciting that she loved about a good, loud, and bright fireworks show. Which is why, silly as it felt, she headed to Starshine Ranch. Hopefully one of the other Americans understood and knew what Jorvik fireworks show was the best to attend.

When she brought it up with Josh, explaining what she missed and was looking for, he hummed in agreement, biting back a smile.

“I don’t know of any show…” he drawled, motioning for her to follow him to his room. At the door he glanced around warily, as though they were being watched, before he cracked the door open and ushered her inside, where numerous moving boxes still sat.

“Can you keep a secret?” he asked, hand out.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she agreed, shaking his hand and watching him spin around and open a brown cardboard box. He beamed as he produced another box with a logo of a purple hooded figure.

“Holy- Phantom?” she exclaimed, stepping over and looking into the box before glancing at the other similar boxes around the room. 

“I’ve been stocking up, but I don’t know where to set them off,” he admitted, an excited gleam in his eyes as she inspected the mortar rounds in awe.

“You mean set them off safely, or where you won’t get arrested? This can’t possibly be legal!” she laughed, watching as he opened more and more boxes, revealing more fireworks from various companies.

“Both? I thought down by the river, but I worried it was too close to the ranch. I’d hate to spook the livestock,” he rubbed the back of his neck, the location was the one thing he hadn’t figured out yet.

“What about on the river, or the bay?”

“I don’t have a boat, and I don’t really want to be on a little boat with the fireworks going off.”

“Smart, but I was thinking on ice? Or maybe a barge?” she hoped she could call in a favor and make one of those two things possible.

“The ice doesn’t reach that far, and where would I get a barge? I don’t know any sailors with a free barge!”

“I might. Just in case, look for shoes you can walk on ice in,” she patted him on the shoulder as she spun around to leave, “I’ll be back soon!”

After talking to Mrs. Holdsworth and Pi there was a new section of ice extending into the bay, created to last all night. Josh couldn’t get an explanation except for magic, which was the truth, but decided not to complain when the ice proved thick enough to support horses. The boxes were moved out onto the ice and opened, friends slowly gathering and advised to stay by the shore rather than go out onto the ice, most horses left at nearby stables.

“Josh, I just want to say, if we get arrested it was totally worth it,” Rebecca stuck out her hand, just the two of them out on the ice with the largest fireworks.

“Ditto. Let’s blow stuff up!” he declared, shaking her hand.

“Here’s to being stupid to end an awful year!” she clicked the lighter and lit the fuse, the two of them running a safe distance away.

“So we’re going to fire roman candles at each other, right?” Josh asked as they stopped and turned around to watch the first box.

“Duh, I said ‘being stupid’,” she laughed, a quiet descending over them. Back on shore, the gathered friends wondered if the two Americans on the ice had done anything, confused why they had run and stopped. A high pitched whistle and shooting dot zipped high into the sky and exploded, another following half a second after, and another and another. 

“Now those’re some fireworks!” Carl exclaimed with a laugh, surprised to feel the boom in his chest, the others cheering or oohing and awing at the display. 

The fireworks kept going, Rebecca and Josh setting off more rounds for everyone to enjoy. They alternated the mortars for sparklers, smoke bombs, and smaller fireworks, the friends laughing and running through the smoke and playing with sparklers and roman candles. Together, they bid the old year farewell and welcomed in the new year with fun, light, and a great deal of noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone, may next year be better!


End file.
